When's he coming back
by krissystvs
Summary: Sarah Hawkins thinks while Jim is away, with feelings of Deja Vu from Leland hawkins. She wonders whe nJim's coming back and if Leland is too.


When is he coming back, from the words of Sarah Hawkins POV?

If you're a mother, what do you expect from your child, for them to learn to walk and talk at a young age? For them to get a good education? For them too be just like their fathers or mothers? Yes. Fathers, well my son Jim was forced to live the best part of his life without a father, maybe that's what sent him on this voyage for treasure planet, Leland was a man deemed for adventure, which led him to forget both me and his own son.

FLASHBACK

"_Honey I've got to go, if I don't go soon the ship will leave without me and then I'll have to wait another 3 days for the voyage" Leland argued. Sarah shot back at him._

"_Well you can use some of that time to spend more time with your son, who might I had, you have been ignoring for the past 3 years!" Leland showed a stunned face, but in truth, he knew she was right, but his ventures were far too important to miss. He was lost in thought until he felt a small hand on his knee. He looked down to see his 6 year old son Jim._

"_Daddy can I go on one of your adventers (I know I've spelt it wrong, I'm just guessing how a 6 year old would say it, so get used to dodgy spelling when Jim's speaking)" Leland looked at him then put on a stern face._

"_NO Jim, my adventures are far too important for you to play about and mess up on!" Jim looked at him then his eyes filled with tears. He ran to his mother where she picked him up and held him close. Sarah struggled not to want to smack him in the face for upsetting his don like that. Leland looked unmoved and just stormed out of the door. Muttering something about Jim and Sarah as he left._

END FLASHBACK

Leland never really cared for Jim, the way a father should love his child, he spent most of is time either planning his voyages or venturing on them. In fact she spent more time with him than Jim did half the time, Sarah even tried to get Jim home schooled after he was constantly bullied, so he was at least at home so Leland could see him, but that made things worse.

FLASHBACK

"_Honey I'm home I…" Leland paused at seeing Jim sat at a text with a textbook in his hands. "Why isn't Jim at school like all the other kids, he doesn't look sick?" Sarah Stared at him._

"_Well you see, while you've been off on your little voyages, Jim has been getting bullied again and again, and it's getting out of hand." Leland stared back at her and put on an angry face _

"_I didn't raise a son who runs away from his troubles and accepts defeat, I raised a boy to stand up to his fears and face them." He headed into the living room to speak to Jim but Sarah stopped him and stuck her arms out protectively just as Jim was turning around to see his dad._

"_Don't you DARE so that you raised Jim, Who was it who read with him at night? Who was it who had to help him at school when he was struggling? Who was the one who actually raised our son? ME that's who, not you, me! He hardly even knows you Leland, I don't think he even wants you to...!" she never had a chance to finish because Leland suddenly struck her face in anger. She stared at him, shocked and stunned, then walked over to Jim herself and picked the boy up. With tears rolling down both their cheeks._

END FLASHBACK.

There was always a time when Jim wished his father to come back soon, just as I wish for Jim to come back. He often writes too me and I try to reply, when business isn't so busy. Sometimes I worry, like, the same as Leland; I start to avoid my son for work and hobbies.

FLASHBACK

"_Jim I need some help with the customers there's quite a lot today" Sarah called. No answer. "Jim?" she called again, and again there was no reply. She went upstairs to his room. Ready to scold him if he was still in bed when he knew she often needed help. He wasn't even in his room. "Jim?" she called once again. She waited then heard a voice outside._

"_Oh… Hey Mum," he called rather sadly throwing another rock of the benbow inn roof. Sarah came up to him. She looked on Sadly, this was where he came a lot now, after his father left permanently, he always felt alone, with his mother always working at the inn, he felt alone, but she couldn't see it, she couldn't see how she was acting just like Leland, she couldn't see her son was still a boy who needed his parents. She was slowly losing her teenage son._

END FLASHBACK

I remember that day so well, the day Leland left, I saw a glimpse o Jim running out the door to try and catch him then I ran out the door myself to comfort him_. _In truth, I didn't feel that sad that Leland was gone, the amount of times he rejected Jim from his life, I thought Jim would feel the same, but he was just terrible about it, he sobbed in my chest for hours as we just sad there together, he didn't even notice me taking him back inside. Sometimes I sat on the porch outside the inn just waiting and wondering if Leland would ever come back and maybe grovel on his knees to say that he wanted to be a part of this family again. In truth I didn't really want him to be, I wasn't even sure if Jim did now either. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that I had a customer. I walked up to him; he looked like a commander of some sort.

"Mrs Hawkins I presume?" he addressed me and I nodded, I hoped this wasn't to do that Jim had done something terrible, or something had happened, my heart sped up increasingly. "Your son Jim, as you know left months ago for a voyage on a ship (I've forgotten which ship it is)." I nodded and now I was sure that something had happened "Well the ship has just pulled into Montressor space port, your son is waiting for you." I had never been happier to hear that. Jim was waiting for me, he wasn't gone, he didn't want me to leave him alone, he wanted his mum. Well that's what he'll get.

"Thank you" was all I needed to reply as I followed the commander to Montressor space port to meet with my son.


End file.
